


And Three Were Two

by willyouboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Benstiel, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Female!Cas, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Post-Purgatory, Rule 63, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willyouboy/pseuds/willyouboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been having nightmares. Benny makes it easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Three Were Two

She wakes with a start, his hand presses against the dip of her waist from behind. 

“Hey,” is all he says in a low rumble before he reaches over her to turn on the lamp. She feels small beneath him as the bed dips, small and safe as he drops his arm from the lamp, lets his arm wrap around her as she blinks away the sting of the light. 

“Bad dream?” He asks against her shoulder. His lips linger, his stubble gently prickles at her skin. The warm breath from his nose is welcome. She tries to slow down her breathing to match the calm of his. His chin moves with her as she breathes. She feels dry inside, from behind her lips down through her throat. It’s an effort to relax beside him, no matter how protective his hold.

He peeks at her after a minute with a tired but present blue eye. Their blues are different. She likes his better. There’s something sad but sweet in there. It makes her think of the end of summer.

He doesn’t say anything as she stares back, he just waits. 

She nods to him in the quiet, whispers, “. . . yes.”

Her voice sounds rough with sleep, but her heart’s still coming down from its race. He moves to her, brings a kiss to the side of her neck near her ear as he pulls himself in closer. 

“Fallin’?”

It tickles, the way his mouth moves along the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. He makes everything cozy enough that it makes remembering her dream kind of muggy. The details don't sting as much. 

She nods instead of speaking to answer him, partially just to feel his lips more as they drag slightly with her movement. She realizes that half his face must be in her hair, but he stays. 

“Ben?”

“Hmm?” Even in the hum she imagines she can hear his accent.

“I miss him.”

It’s quiet for a moment, she can feel the wrinkle of his brow.

“It’ll be alright.”

She knows it’s his way of saying ‘me too.’


End file.
